Halo Outbreak
by Demonwithasoul
Summary: A oneshot of what a mission in Halo 3 might be, read and review


MISSION STATUS

1900 HOURS ON BOARD PELICAN ECO 785 EN ROUTE TO THE SUBURBS

PLANET EARTH…

The ODST's couldn't be more nervous on their way to the drop point , dropping in hostile territory controled by flood was one thing , but having a Spartan on their team was another , the ODST's only kept sharp trying not to get in his way and avoid all direct eye contact .

''The LZ looks quiet ,I'll get us closer to check if its safe'' , a female voice said by the comm, ECO 785 aproached and almost inmediately combat forms swarmed the courtyard.

''Quiet but not safe'', the pilot replied and opened fire with the pelicans autocannon clearing the way for the soldiers.

''Alright move out '' one ODST said and in unison they emerged taking flanks around the pelican.

The pelican finished the unload and took off , '' I'll be in radio contact so you can call me when you find the survivors, ECO 785 out'' .

5 ODST's watched the rearwith 2 more in each side and the Spartan took point , armed with shotguns and plasma rifles for the ocasion.

''Chief I'm picking biosigns ,5 clicks to the west ´´ ,an ODST said

''Alright lets move , be on the lookout ´´ ,The spartan ordered and moved out , on their way they found the suburbs devastated with the caracteristic flood infections on the walls.

''4 Biosigns in that house Chief want me to send a team first'' , the ODST said .

''No , I'll go alone , you are in risk of infection in close quarters , clear the perimeter for hostiles'' The chief ordered.

As he entered the house he could sense he was being watched , power was cut out and it was quiet , a perfect dead hole , but for them the Spartan thought

Deep inside the spartan found 4 bodies , 2 adult 2 children not infected but dead , some tentacles searched inside their bodies to keep them alive enough to lure prey to them.

''Damn , they're getting smarter '' the spartan said and opened fire to end their suffering , only to be surprised by floodites and combat forms

''They'll pay for that'' he said.

Gun shots alerted the ODST's to enter the house , ''Perez and Mark youre with me , the rest keep an eye out he……awwww'', the ODST couldn't finish the order as a sewer hole opened and flood forms dragged him down.

''Grenade NOW'' and ODST ordered and they deposited 2 incendiary grenades to the hole , the Lt. was already dead anyway.

Flood pieces filled the air , burning to ashes . ''Damn freaks , lets get the Chief and call for evac '' but they were already surrounded , combat forms with floodites swarmed the street , and more combat forms from the ceilings armed with rifles and carvines opened fire upon them.

The chief finished the last floodite with his boot when he heard the comm from outside ,'' Chief were being hit hard here , the Liutenant's down and we have wounded , we could use some backup, sir.''

The Chief got outside double time , spotted the ODST's and gave them their backup, he drew his battle rifle and started sniping the ceiling floods , combat forms went down on the street with a few placed frag grenades but they were so many and they kept coming in waves.

''They are getting smarter '' The chief said as the flood didn't intent to kill them but only incapacitate them for infection.

''New contact , covenant drop pods Inbound in our position , more trouble I guess´´ an ODST said to the Chief.

The pods landed taking some flood with them , they opened and revealed fuel rod and needler armed elites as they opened fire on the flood. Awhite armored elite drew a plasma sword and headed towards the Chief.

''Your primitive weapons are useless against the parasites , use this'' The elite gave him his plasma sword and drew dual plasma rifles as they engaged the flood.

After a few minutes the tide of the battle had shifted to their advantage for the moment , ECO 785 and 2 phantoms apeared from the horizon and from them emerged 12 elites and 6 hunters.

´´Gather the wounded and evac now '' ,The spartan said to the ODST's

''Yes sir Master Chief good luck '' The ODST saluted and evac , their mission had ended, for now.

''They kept calling you Master Chief didn't they '' the Spartan only known as Fred said to her comrade as hev arrived to the scene.

''They cant tell us apart because of the armor, but it was kinda cool being called that ''The spartan Linda said to Fred .

''Those weak humans are not suitable to engage the Parasite , only you demons are worthy oponents for them'' The elite comander said.

''They can be helpful sometimes , and stop calling us demons'' Fred said.

A strange roar was heard and they knew they were close .'' The parasite's nest is close and they now we're coming lets burn them to the ground ''. An elite said and they followed the path to the nest.

''Id still prefer my sniper rifle instead of this thing '' ,Linda said to Fred by the comm.

''Right with you , but this plasma weapons are better to engage the flood ''

''Here they come '' an elite said to his comrades, the flood overwhelmed the street .

''Lets get to work '' Linda said and engaged the Flood.

* * *

well, what do you think, this is not a story but a one-shot so dont expect more chapters, unless you like it, review 


End file.
